games_helpfandomcom-20200213-history
Synapsis
Synapsis Strategy guide/solution On the first scene, a puzzle box is rolled your way on a desk. Position the onscreen cursor on the left side of the box, then click on the left mouse button. Then click the button on the right side of the box, which will take you to the main area of the game, which is Subconscious. Here there are several doors on the left, one at the back center of the area and one on the right. Motion This is the first door on the left, which can be entered by positioning the cursor on it and pressing the mouse button. Here you will pick up a green gas can by clicking on it. This is on the left near the door. Also pick up the spark plug that is a little further to the left, along with the wrench, which is to the right of the red generator, along with a cog wheel that is a little further to the right. Place the cog wheel on the closest space on the left side of the treadmill by clicking on the cog wheel, then click on the empty space in the treadmill. Position the gas can over the funnel of the generator, then click on the mouse button. Use the wrench to open the little door on the generator, then place the spark plug inside it and push the green button on the machine. This causes the robot to come to life, which will, after a few seconds, eject a disc from underneath the treadmill. Hold the disc up to one of the skylights in the background where light is streaming from them until it starts to glow, then place it on the robot’s forehead. This will open the door at the left. Enter the door to the Knowledge room. Knowledge Take the lit candle. There are several birds flying between two pictures; place the cursor on each one until they disappear, then take the book that appears from the small dresser. Return to Subconscious. Contained This is the second door from the left. After entering, pick up the scrap of paper on the right side of the room which tells of John the Baptist. Set the hands of the clock on the wall to 9:15, which will release a razor blade. Pick it up and use it to cut a hole in the wall that is slightly below left of center. Take the screwdriver from inside the hole. Use it via mouse button to tune the left dial on the radio, which will open up. Take the cross from inside. Trace the area of a rectangle that briefly appears with the cursor to the left of the clock, which will open another area. Enter it, which is Connection. Connection Unfortunately there is no real strategy to use here, although the main thing is to get a beam of light onto the small right pad, so try working from the right side first by touching connectors until the beam connects with the pad, then try to make a straight path of lights from the left connect in one path all the way to the right side. Once the brain is freed, collect it and return to Subconscious. Transport This is the third door from the left. Wait for the train. Once it arrives, click on the blue and white panel by the first side door. The door will open. Pick up the cell phone that’s on the train floor. Exit to Subconscious. Portal This is the back door at the center. Open the circuit box. Place the brain you got from Connection into it. Return to Subconscious. Spirit This is the only door on the right of Subconscious. After entering, place the candle you got earlier on the left candle holder. Wait for all the other candles to light and the cross on the bowl to flash. Place your cross on it. Insert the John the Baptist paper into it. Take the beating heart that appears, then exit to Subconscious, or go ahead and use the cell phone you got from the train. Input the phone number from the book you found in Knowledge, then press the center button to dial. You will be taken back to Connection automatically. After the man speaks from your phone, climb down the ladder in the floor. This takes you to Engine. Engine Open the circuit box. Place the heart inside to beat the game. Final notes All rooms can be exited by clicking on the arrow pointing downwards on the right side of the bottom toolbar. A man could also appear in Subconscious at a random time during a game that has a tv on his head. Nothing is needed to be done with him in order to beat the game, although there doesn’t appear to be any way to interact with him in the first place. Just go into any room and exit and he will have disappeared. Links Play game Category:Strategy Category:PC